otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KTxAshy/Events Log
Shadow over Christmas= Shadow over Christmas Event Run: 21 Dec 2016 - 04 Jan 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Miss Santa x4 * Nyarlathotep x3 (Unlocked passive) * Kiyo Christmas x2 (Unlocked passive) * Tokarev Pistol Christmas x2 (Unlocked passive) * Ginger Breadman x5 (MLB'ed and sold for mochi) * Kotatsu x24 (MLB'ed and sold for mochi) Special Ability Daemons: None Event Story Completion: 100% Completed Battle Star Rating: * Chapter 1: 60/60 * Chapter 2: 60/60 * Chapter 3: 60/60 * Chapter 4: 90/96 * Chapter 5: 66/105 Ranking: * FH : R617 (332,903 event points) * SH : R788 (400,207 event points) * OA : R800 (733,110 event points) Items Used: * Spirit Tonic: ??? * Spirit Dose: ??? * Perk-Up Potion: ??? * Revive Charm: 1 Level: * before: ??? * after: Lv.65 Thoughts: * Torn on which cards to get. (Exchanging more 3* cards for mochi, for Gabriel & Juzumaru.) * Felt Nyarlathotep's skill damage lacking, but okay with the Stun & Silence combo. * Nyarlathotep needs to form bonds with Miss Santa and another ranged 5* Phantasma to bring up that low skill damage by a lot. * Hoping I don't get dropped out of SH ranking at the last minute so I can have 3 more copies of Miss Santa. (Watched my rank plummet down by 8 ranks during the last 2 mins.) |-| A New Year's Tale of Laziness= A New Year's Tale of Laziness Event Run: 25 Jan 2017 - 08 Feb 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Firecracker x 9 (MLB'ed & sold for mochi) * Ibaraki Doji x 8 (MLB'ed & sold 3 for mochi) * Wakatoshi x 9 (MLB'ed & sold 4 for mochi) * Belphegor x 5 (MLB'ed) * Old Clock Chronus x 3 Special Ability Daemons: Amanojaku x 3 (Acquired on 3rd day before end of event; LB'ed) Conquest Level: 185 Ranking: * FH : R 1704 ( 94,808,513 event points) * SH : R 1302 (157,564,589 event points) * OA : R 1307 (252,373,102 event points) Items Used: * Spirit Tonic: 60+ * Spirit Dose: 6 * Perk-Up Potion: 30+ * Revive Charm: NA Level: * before: 69 * after: 69 Thoughts: * Apprehensive to go all out for ranking because lolicons going for Belphy and shotacons going for Chronos * Going to dolphin for active guildmates to reach Lv.80 (FH), Lv.100 (SH). * Going for Lv. 175 * Reminder to self: Do not use 3x next time. 18SE+1 seems more efficient. |-| The Spirits' Doll Festival= The Spirits' Doll Festival Event Run: 22 Feb 2017 - 08 Mar 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Undine x 1 (sold for mochi) * Magic Mirror x 1 (sold for mochi) * Minister Ichikami x 2 * Odairi x 2 * Witch Ravenna x 3 Special Ability Daemons: * Okiku (pulled from lunch summon) * Snow White x3 (exchanged) Battle Star Rating: * Chapter 1: 84/84 * Chapter 2: 84/84 * Chapter 3: 96/96 * Chapter 4: 71/72 * Chapter 5: 64/120 Ranking: * FH : R 2134 ( 254,226 event points) * SH : R 3260 ( 222,578 event points) * OA : R 2043 ( 476,804 event points) Items Used: * Spirit Tonic: 16 * Spirit Dose: 12 * Perk-Up Potion: 43 * Revive Charm: NA Level: * before: 72 * after: 81 Thoughts: * Where is motivation (Didn't find it) * I was so pissed off at Ohina's character in the event story, I actually wanted to sell her card for mochi. |-| Chopping Trees? Stop, Please!= Chopping Trees? Stop, Please! Event Run: 29 Mar 2017 - 12 Apr 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Matahari x 8 * Sakurada Mon x 7 * Yamataka Jindai Sakura x 6 * Forge Washington x 3 * George Washington x 2 Special Ability Daemons: None Conquest Level: 160 Ranking: * FH : R 3792 ( 49,966,283 event points) * SH : R 1878 ( 105,992,504 event points) * OA : R 2599 ( 155,958,787 event points) Items Used: * Spirit Tonic: 10 * Spirit Dose: 2 * Perk-Up Potion: 30 * Revive Charm: NA Level: * before: 82 * after: 83 Thoughts: * Blah. |-| Spirit Idol Competition= Spirit Idol Competition Event Run: 26 Apr 2017 - 10 May 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Orias x 5 * Sodium Elf x 5 * Ame-no-Uzume x 6 * Genjo x 7 * Lucifer x 1 * Platina Elf x 2 Special Ability Daemons: * Diablata x 1 (pulled from lunch summon) * Zirco Elf x 1 (exchanged) Limited Time Exchange: * Aurum Elf x 1 * Apollo's Harp x 1 Battle Star Rating: * Chapter 1: 96/96 * Chapter 2: 84/84 * Chapter 3: 96/96 * Chapter 4: 84/84 * Chapter 5: 91/120 Ranking: * FH : R 1584 ( 273,364 event points) * SH : R 2538 ( 275,100 event points) * OA : R 1866 ( 548,464 event points) Level: * before: 85 * after: 94 Thoughts: * Mochi where? |-| Romance of the Demon and Sword= Romance of the Demon and Sword Event Run: 24 May 2017 - 07 June 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Chessa Dowry x 14 * Hera x 8 * Ohara Yasutsuna x 7 * Dojigiri Yasutsuna Bride x 4 * Shuten Doji Bridegroom x 3 Special Ability Daemons: None Conquest Level: 185 Ranking: * FH : R 1399 ( 99,074,470 event points) * SH : R 2220 ( 122,513,294 event points) * OA : R 1944 ( 221,587,764 event points) Level: * before: 99 * after: 100 Thoughts: * Again, mochi where? |-| Coastal Calamity - Tanabata Beach Contest= Coastal Calamity - Tanabata Beach Contest Event Run: 21 June 2017 - 05 July 2017 Event Daemons Obtained: * Michelle Ryugu x 5 * Decoratia Starling x 5 * Tamatebako of the Dragon King x2 * Charybdis x 2 * Hikoboshi Swimsuit x 2 * Orihime Flower x 1 Special Ability Daemons: * None Battle Star Rating: * Chapter 1: 108/108 * Chapter 2: 96/96 * Chapter 3: 108/108 * Chapter 4: 96/96 * Chapter 5: 134/135 Ranking: * FH : R 2533 ( 271,614 event points) * SH : R 3429 ( 244,694 event points) * OA : R 2383 ( 516,308 event points) Level: * before: 101 * after: 109 Thoughts: * Tamatebako's event form has a name so long it doesn't fit the header. * What's sacred about Hikoboshi's swimsuit? * Sky Flower, Ocean Flower... Are we going to have Land/ Terra Flower? Or are they going to be a Flower Princesses Duo, somewhat like Princess Saho and Princess Tatsuta? * Tried F2P, I'm glad I managed to get at least a copy of Orihime. * Events are getting harder and harder, or maybe it's just because I've been busy adulting during the event. Both FH and SH end I was on my way go my job interviews. OTL * I'm glad jewel summons participate in the event story now. I'm not sure when it started... Spirit Idol Competition? * I can't wait for GCQ. I'm kinda hoping next CQ event has a not-so-amazing ranking card (like Ohina), but it seems farfetched. * Also, the limited jewel summons: For FH end (Onimaru Kunitsuna Defiant, Princess Oto Flower, Kintaro Vacation, Daji Swimsuit), I can't get over the fact Daji looks like a pregnant loli. I'm so triggered 'cause it reminds me of Zirco's distorted boob. And I wanted Princess Oto but no luck. For SH end (Fenrir, Durendal, Brynhildr, Gargoyle), they look so fine~ Card art seems to be getting better. How to whale when you're sardine/anchovy. T.T |-| The Great Fireworks Showdown= The Great Fireworks Showdown Event Daemons Obtained: * Rocket Firework x 7 * Firework Artisan Kagi x 8 * Firework Artisan Tama x 8 * Shiranui x 4 * Joan of Arc Firework x 2 Special Ability Daemons: * None Conquest Level: 176 Ranking: * FH : R 839 ( 107,595,962 event points) * SH : R 3,209 ( 65,250,792 event points) * OA : R 2,246 ( 172,846,754 event points) |-| Ghost in the Mirror= Ghost in the Mirror Event Daemons Obtained: * Issun Boshi x 6 * Kotatsu Party x 2 * Hera Party x1 * Kondo Isami Party x 2 * Yata Mirror x 1 * Kongming x 0 Special Ability Daemons: * Lü Lingqi Party Battle Star Rating: * Chapter 1: 84/84 * Chapter 2: 72/72 * Chapter 3: 96/96 * Chapter 4: 84/84 * Chapter 5: 88/90 Ranking: * FH : R 6,158 ( 205,759 event points) * SH : R 6,047 ( 237,472 event points) * OA : R 6,077 ( 443,231 event points) |-| Get Ready! The October Sports Meet At The Tokyo Blue Cemetery= Get Ready! The October Sports Meet At The Tokyo Blue Cemetery Event Daemons Obtained: * Ambrosia x 8 * Onyudo x 7 * Galahad x 6 * Danjuro x 4 * Holy Grail x 0 Special Ability Daemons: * None Conquest Level: 150 Ranking: * FH : R 4,276 ( 46,514,778 event points) * SH : R 4,595 ( 61,081,159 event points) * OA : R 5,043 ( 107,595,937 event points) Thoughts: * ...That long a** title. |-| GCQ-Ryumaku-= Guild Conquest -- Ryumaku --''' Conquest Level: 23/24 Team Generated: * Belphegor * Witch Ravenna * Miss Santa * Shuten Doji Bridegroom * Mayflower * Freyr * Forge Washington * Joan of Arc Fireworks * Nyarlathotep SE Consumption per battle: 50 Thoughts: * Had problems with how to go about it. * SE Intensive * Auto-generated team mostly follow Highest HP filter, with conditions. Bonded daemons are not considered in generation. * Boss HP, SE Consumption and Rewards need tweaking. |-| Halloween Gets Real= '''Halloween Gets Real Event Daemons Obtained: * Zombilina x 6 * Jack O. Lantern x 2 * Hideyo Noguchi x1 * Beelzebub Halloween x 2 * Muramasa Halloween x 2 Special Ability Daemons: * Frankenstein x 2 (Exchanged) Battle Star Rating: * Chapter 1: 60/60 * Chapter 2: 72/72 * Chapter 3: 60/60 * Chapter 4: 71/72 Item Exchange: Candy of Happiness x 16,400 Highest Drop: w/o helper 44 Candies for 25 SE at Ch.3-20 w/ helper 74 for 25 SE at Ch.3-20 Ranking: * FH : R 9,625 ( 105,345 event points) * SH : R 835 ( 561,752 event points) * OA : R 2,536 ( 667,097 event points) Thoughts: * Exchanged 1 Beelzebub Halloween, 5 Zombilina (4 to MLB the chapter completion reward then sell that for mochi, 1 for keep), the rest of the candies were exchanged for mags because I need to level my daemons badly. * This event was actually a breather 'cause it's easier to beat. It still used a lot of items for ranking though, which I didn't mind because I wanted those candies for the mags. * Limited JS after FH and SH: I wanted Ghoula Halloween, Scarlett Shott Halloween and Lady Kushinada Determined for their art. Georgius Halloween is ok. I'm still undecided about Dullahan. But I'm not really liking Susanoo Studious. |-| GCQ-Fafnir-= Guild Conquest -- Fafnir --''' * By majority votes, my guild decided not to pursue GCQ Boss Fafnir. Although he's ikemen and his art is good (as expected from *zoff), his skill and ability are not that impressive for so much SE consumption. The rewards and drops won't cover it. |-| Holidays from Hell= '''Holidays from Hell Event Daemons Obtained: * Kuroneko x 22 (19 drops) * Ono-no-Komachi x 10 (6 drops) * Mayd N. Hell x 10 (6 drops) * Satan x 6 (2 drops - Lv. 169 & 176) * Ono-no- Takamura x 3 Special Ability Daemons: * None Conquest Level: 200 Ranking: * FH : R 1,453 ( 109,611,447 event points) * SH : R 1,018 ( 191,366,703 event points) * OA : R 1,176 ( 300,978,150 event points) Thoughts: * My luck during this event, I can't even * Plans for the extra Satan copies: Keeping for now. Reserved as mochi sacrifice for desperate times. |-|